Ivan Pashenka
(Liberators-830B)|citizenship = * * (secondary)|aliases = Ivan|occupation_or_professional_title = ULC pilot|predecessor = Sarah Seelye|current_status = Active|First_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Part II|image1 =ivanpat.png }}Ivan Pashenka is the primary pilot of Liberators-830B. He is the leader of the team's flight crew and is qualified to pilot both their AC-20 transport aircraft and V-25 jump jets. History Ivan was born to Soviet immigrants who migrated to the United States and acquired citizenship as a minor when they were naturalized. Joining the Coalition Ivan joined the United Liberators Coalition in 2018 and initially specialized in aircraft maintenance, and later received training to become a V-25 pilot. Prior to the 2029 Union City terror incident, Pashenka expressed interest in antique aircraft and was assigned along with a flight crew to the last remaining AC-20 armed transport in service. He met Jenna McCrea, his co-pilot, around this time. Pashenka was assigned to Liberators-830B unlike most: he volunteered to join the chapter intentionally so he could operate its extremely old and ‘obsolete’ aircraft, the AC-20 Phoenix. He was assigned along with the aircraft to the team and was transferred to Ekhota Base shortly after. Throughout January to May, Pashenka was involved with several missions that required the use of aircraft, most notably including a dark wizard attack on a farmstead out in rural Wyoming and another dark magic incident at a courthouse in Missoula, Montana. In late May 2029, Pashenka became a key player during a CLAW terrorist attack on Union Falls, which involved a stolen V-25 jump jet used by the terrorist forces and a bomb on one of the city's high speed monorail lines. Pashenka was critical in his support in getting the team of agents onto the train with their own V-25 jump jet, and with the assistance of Liberators-830A, engaging the enemy jump jet with his own. During the re-ignition of the Korean War in late May, Pashenka participated in the rescue of passengers of a disabled passenger jetliner. Despite his initial objections to the plan, his expert maneuvering of their AC-20 armed transport and steady piloting skills allowed them to latch onto aircraft with grappler anchor cables and slow its unpowered descent. This the enabled the team to board the stricken jet and rescue its surviving crew and passengers. After the nuclear bombing of Montana, Pashenka landed a borrowed V-25 carrying volunteer agents from Liberators-830B to look for survivors and to render emergency aid. He was visibly disturbed by the bombing and refrained from his usual sarcasm and snark, and was uncharacteristically quiet. Destruction of the Phoenix When the AC-20 suffered an engine fire that resulted in the plane being damaged to the point where it became inoperable and was publically listed as totalled, Pashenka became extremely upset, giving an interview expressing these emotions and how he missed his aircraft. Unbeknownst to him however, the aircraft was actually saved and secretly repaired under a hidden project known as the Ember Protocol. When the Liberty Unified Operating System (LUOS) launched, Pashenka remained highly skeptical of it, distrusting its automated functions and complaining that he would have to relearn flight controls entirely. His fears were later proven correct when LUOS was revealed to have been compromised by a backdoor, affecting all modern aircraft within Coalition service. Personality Pashenka is no-nonsense and paranoid, and tends to err on the side of caution. He has little love for the antics of Charlie Lang aboard his aircraft, when he is ordered to perform risky and dangerous maneuvers. He takes aviation extremely seriously, and is quite protective of his aircraft. Despite this he does have a sense of humor and will often make snarky comments during missions. Powers and Abilities Powers * As a Type-I Human, Pashenka has no supernatural abilities. Abilities * Expert pilot: '''Ivan Pashenka is extremely skilled at piloting his aircraft and has demonstrated exceptional abilities in air combat and precision maneuvering. ** '''Combat ability: This was demonstrated first during his fight against dark wizards, taking out several Dark wizards with the aircraft's autocannons, and then again months later when he dogfighted the stolen CLAW V-25 jump jet with his own, flying tightly between the skyscrapers of Union Central and eventually landing a hit that disabled the enemy craft. ** Expert maneuvering: Pashenka regularly vertically takes off in the C-20 by going directly through the hangar's roof doors instead of taking off from a runway, demonstrating steady maneuvering in tight spaces. During the rescue of the jetliner's passengers, Pashenka was able to hold the C-20 steady for the agents to safely extract the survivors. * '''Tactician: '''Pashenka has demonstrated a sense of tactics, as he suggested targeting the massive rune carved in the cornfield by Dark wizards during the farmhouse raid with the ship's air-to-ground missiles to disrupt their magical protections and curse. * '''Mechanic: '''Pashenka has demonstrated the capacity to maintain and service the aircraft that he operates to some extent, due to his earlier training as an aircraft mechanic. Though not a dedicated technician, he knows enough about his planes' aviation and flight system to make repairs in-flight. Equipment * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830A ** Liberators-830B ** Liberators-597 * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (birthplace and childhood home) Enemies * Dark wizards * CLAW * Skull Crushers Category:Humans Category:Liberators